Honor
by Hotori
Summary: Tsunade decided not to put up with Sasuke anymore, so as a punishment and a last resort to keep him to the village, she orders him to serve Hinata Hyuuga, will love blossom? Or will Sasuke be trapped within this hell? SasuHina
1. Slave

Honor

Disclaimer: No i don't own Naruto, or Hinata or sasuke for that matter

Tsunade was not pleased, he could tell, the woman scared him. She was annoying, always getting on his nerves, once again he stood in her paper filled office, awaiting his punishment. She glared at him, he glared back, her eyes burned like fire, but he didn't look away, he noticed her fingers drumming on the table and sighed, they just wouldn't let him have his way. They don't understand, he would never be satisfied here, there's nothing, nothing that attracts him to Konoha, so it's simply time to leave, but noooooooooooooo they have to bring him back. He pocketed his hands, and waited for the Hokage to speak.

He looked irritated and annoyed, same as last time we've brought him back. His eyes glared into hers, she drummed her fingers, she just couldn't understand the boy, sure he lost his family, sure he craves for power, but he should understand after his many attempts that he is not getting his way. What is it that annoyed him? The fan girls sure, but that's not the main thing, that he doesn't find enough power here? For heavens the boy doesn't know what he's dealing with, for an Uchiha genius, he should be able to see the truth, but he doesn't, so now what happens, teach him a lesson.

"You left the village…again." Tsunade stated, tapping impatiently on her desk.

Sasuke shrugged, raising his gaze to meet hers, he questioned, "Why can't you just give up all this fuss over one person?"

"You will be punished." Tsunade continued, giving no hint that she heard him. The boy rolled his eyes, a gesture which she ignored, "You have betrayed our trust," she went on, Sasuke sagged in his chair, bored of this lecture that he already memorized, "and you have betrayed your honor."

"So…what are you going to do this time?" Sasuke asked, wanting to get on with this, "Better put me somewhere that I can't escape." The Uchiha crossed his arms, in full confidence that he'll be able to break out of wherever they put him.

"Your honor…Sasuke, will be taken away, and," she was cut off by a knock to the door,

"Come in." she said, directing her gaze to the door, "Hiashi." She nodded, acknowledging his presence.

"Hokage sama." Hiashi nodded his head, then shifted his piercing gaze towards Sasuke, who glared back with just as much disgust, Hiashi narrowed his eyes, and redirected his attention to Tsunade, "The counsel and I believe that we have found a good place for the Uchiha to stay in, a place that he definitely can't break out of."

"And…" Tsunade urged him to continue.

"Sasuke will become a slave to the Hyuuga home, that is his punishment." Hiashi answered.

Sasuke jumped out of his chair, " A SLAVE!" he exclaimed, looking wildly from Tsunade to the Hyuuga and back, "To the Hyuugas!"

"He can start right away." Hiashi continued, giving no attention to the out burst, "With your permission of course, Hokage sama."

"Yes, permission granted, you may take him now Hiashi." Tsunade sighed, "I have to do these things." She gestured to her paperwork.

Hiashi glanced over the stacks of paper that lied around on Tsunade's table, and turned to Sasuke, "I believe I should introduce you to the Hyuuga family now."

"I am not being a slave to the Hyuuga family." Sasuke stated, his arms crossed infront of his chest.

"You don't have a choice," Hiashi said and pulled Sasuke away by his collar, Tsunade looked at Sasuke with a smile on her face and waved them both good bye.

'Go to hell.' Sasuke thought.

**. At the Hyuuga mansion .**

"This place is huge, who will I be serving anyway?" Sasuke asked, staring at the Hyuuga's huge complex. (Right now he 's in a huge courtyard looking at about 3 apartments with numerous stair cases, well decorated and white eyes staring at him from all over the place.)

"The first person who comes into the courtyard." Hyuuga Hiashi answered, making it up as he goes along.

"Great." Sasuke answered bitterly.

"Hiashi sama." Neji's voice rang through their ears.

'Holy crap it can't be Neji!' Sasuke whipped around, 'I'm doomed! Neji's gonna kill me!'

"I've brought Hinata sama." Sasuke turned around, 'Neji hasn't stepped through the door yet.' He mentally noted.

"Father, would you like some tea?" Hinata whispered, stepping in front of her cousin and into the courtyard.

"That won't be necessary Hinata." Hiashi said, and motioned for his daughter to come over. Handing the tea tray to Neji, Hinata carefully walked and stood in front of her father. Keeping her gaze to her toes, as if meeting Hiashi's gaze will reduce her to ashes.

Trying to stop her fiddling, Hinata glanced quickly at her father, "Yes, father?"

"Sasuke Uchiha will be your new slave, Hinata." Hiashi said, "be sure to treat him harshly as this is meant to be punishment."

"Bu-But father, what about…" Hinata's thin voice faded as if she didn't have the courage to go on, and her sentence ended with a squeak.

"Your old maid will still be around Hinata, just working in different departments." Hiashi answered, reading his daughter's thoughts.

"I- I don't know if I can, be…"

"Harsh? Just assign him something to do, I need to talk to you Hinata." Hiashi answered once again, then shooting a glare at Sasuke, walked into the maze of a house.

"Ummm Ano- Sasuke kun, Neji nii san can show you around a bit today while I talk with father." She sent Sasuke a nervous look, then nodded to Neji before heading after her father.

Sasuke pocketed his hands and glared at Neji, who glared back with a smirk playing on his lips, "So, new slave huh?"

"Shut up." Sasuke commanded, his glare sharpening, as if the look could pierce straight through Neji's heart and kill him.

The smirk disappeared from Neji's face, "Come on, Hinata sama told me to show you around." Sasuke rolled his eyes, and followed after the white eyed genius. "The Hyuugas and a very noble family," Neji explained, "And for protection, we have quite a few booby traps around a place, arranged by myself and Hanabi sama."

Sasuke felt a tile sinking beneath his feet, "That would be tray number one." He murmured, and took out a kunai, deflecting the senbon that shot at him from the walls.

"Yes, and trap number 2 would be behind you..." Neji added, Sasuke spun around, and threw the kunai, knocking several shuriken off course and catching the last senbon between his fingers. "while a giant club hits you on the head from above." Sasuke looked up. BANG

"OWWWW!" Sasuke's hands flew to his head, where the club hit him, "You could've said that sooner!"

"You should've noticed." Neji smirked, "That was for being disrespectful to Hinata sama and Hiashi sama, and to me. Carrying on."

"When was I ever disrespectful!" Sasuke exclaimed, clearly losing his cool.

"When you see a person above your status, you are to regard them as sama then bow your head."

"And I knew that…when?" Sasuke argued.

"Common sense." Neji replied.

And that's exactly how Sasuke ended up in Hinata's bedroom, serving her tea, with minor scratches and a huge bruise upon his oh so perfect head.

"Slippers, slave." Hinata commanded, her head held high while she sat on her huge, beautiful bed, her feet commanding the warmness of her pink bunny slippers.

Sasuke was puzzled as he tossed the slippers at Hinata, who caught it, dropped it on the ground and ordered him to hand it to her nicely. 'Something definitely changed this girl.' He thought, 'I thought she was shy…but then again…'

Flashback

"This is my room, you will stay with me here, follow me where ever I go except the bathroom, and even sleep in this room, so that you can attend to my every need." Hinata explained, Sasuke stepped into her room, immediately spotting the beautiful blue bed with white sheets, neately folded right before the edge of the pillow,

'If that's my bed, this might be so bad after all…' he thought. "That's my bed you're staring at dummy!" Hinata broke him out of his sight; you sleep in that corner over there." Sasuke followed Hinata's fingers, and his gaze landed on a straw mattress, piled messily in the corner with a cardboard box for his clothes and a thin pink blanket. He hated pink. "We went to the shop and that was the only color left." Hinata explained, "Anyway, you will wake up at 5 every morning and prepare tea, I will give you a list of things to do in your free time and you will serve whatever I need the rest of the time, any questions?"

"Yes, you seem to have chang-" Sasuke started.

"Be quiet!" Hinata cut him off, "I'm going to take a nap now, go clean out the washroom and scrub the toilet!"

"You were the one who!" Sasuke yelled, angry that he had been cut of in the middle of a sentence, no one ever did that to him, especially not girls, they would drool over his every word.

"I said be quiet!" Hinata cut him off for the second time, this time throwing a teddy bear at him from her bed, now go and do your chores! I have a list for you under that pink blanket, and keep it down or I'll call Kusari! (Chains)"

At her voice, a snow leopard appeared from under her bed, growling menacingly at Sasuke, a star shape on her forehead.

"When did you get a snow leopard?" Sasuke exclaimed, unable to take this many surprises in one day.

"Kusari is a baby snow leopard I raised, now be quiet and get to your chores before I set her on you! He's very strong, and if you hurt him, I'm calling Neji nii san." Hinata pointed to the bathroom door that's connected to her room, then murmured gently to the grey beast, "Watch him will you Kusari?" The snow leopard purred, and Hinata jumped onto her bed, asleep within seconds.

Sasuke got started on his chores, and cursing. First he cursed the Hokage, as he cleaned out the bathtub and the washing supplies. Then he moved on to Hiashi, head of the Hyuugas for making such a plan, while scrubbing the sink free of the soap stains. Finally, he cursed the snow leopard, who's grey eyes never left him as he worked on the toilet. This was not his day.

Author's Notes:

Hello, i hope you enjoyed this so far, there will be many more tortures that Sasuke willed be forced to endure (muhahaha) Yes there is a reason that Hinata is acting this way, have fun and review! I'm not that good at writing Comedy or Romance so...help me out!


	2. Training

Chapter 2 Training

Disclaimer: dare I say it…no, of course I don't own naruto

'I'm almost there…' Sasuke thought. Holding the katana in his hand, he charged at Itachi, 'father…mother…today I will finally avenge you.' His Sharingan eyes glared into his brothers higher leveled Mangekyo Sharingan.

"I will always be on step ahead of you, Sasuke." Itachi said to him, noticing the anger that the words brought out.

"Shut up!" Sasuke struck, knowing that Itachi had no time to react. 'What?' his mind raced as he saw a water dragon rising from behind Itachi, he gasped…

SPLASH

"Wake up dummy!" a voice screamed at him, "Wake up!"

Sasuke jumped out of his pink blanket, "What the hell did you do that for?" he exclaims, then, as his racing mind slows down, he grasps the concepts. 'I'm a slave, ooohhh yea…I'm a slave for Hyuuga Hinata, well, doesn't that suck.'

A hand grasped his head and started shaking, "Nice to see you up." A mocking girl's voice penetrated his mind, "Look at the clock, can you tell me what time it is?" Sasuke shook his head clear and followed Hinata's finger to a clock, "can you read?" Hinata taunted.

"Perfectly…" Sasuke said through gritted teach, he was glaring at the clock, willing it to burn, Hinata took no notice.

"Well tell me what time it is." She commanded.

"It's 5:02…" Sasuke replied, his words burned, wanting to reduce Hinata to ashes, but to no avail.

"You were supposed to get up…when?"

"I'm two minutes late, so what?" Sasuke exploaded, "What's with you anyway?" A roar was heard as Kusari, the snow leopard pounced, landing squarely on his chest. The power of the tackle knocked Sasuke back wards on to the floor. The snow leopard growled, his claws half digging into his flesh. Hinata touched the snow leopard's shoulder, and he eased off.

Hinata kneeled down beside him, her once gentle and shy eyes glaring into his Sharingan, "That's not what I asked, what time were you supposed to get up?" she asked softly, though the meaning was anything but soft.

Sasuke sighs, admitting his defeat, "Five."

"Thank you, now go make tea! Your punishment will be decided later." Hinata commanded, her hands on her hips as she stood up, "We have a training session with Kiba kun and Shino kun today, at eight, but before that you will serve tea to Neji nii san and father, got it?" Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, paused, and closed them again. "Of course, Kusari chan will be watching you as usual."

"You should name that thing Cerberus." He mumbled, pulled a shirt over his head, and hurried out of the room before more orders will come rolling out of Hinata's mouth.

Hinata stroked the snow leopard's ears lovingly, a small frown on her brow, "What was I saying?" she asked, half to the snow leopard and half to her self. Kusari nudged her hand gently, "Right…" Hinata petted the grey fur on the snow leopard's head, "I need to go see father."

"Stop staring at me." Sasuke groaned as he worked on the tea, "It's enough with your mistress staring at me, she's sure having fun with this, and Neji's haha you're a slave and I'm not stare." He placed the cups on the tea tray, "Someday I'll wipe that smirk right off his face." Kusari growled lightly, and made himself comfortable on the kitchen floor, his eyes never leaving Sasuke as he worked.

"It's time to go see Neji nii san slave, you got the tea?" Hinata asked.

"Why do we go see Neji?" Sasuke grumbled.

"That's Neji sama to you, we won't be there long, I need to go training after all, but I always get him tea in the morning, Hanabi will be there too, so we'll just drop in and say hi." Hinata explained, "Now come on!"

"This is pointless…" Sasuke mumbled, but silenced as Hinata sent a look to his direction, he rolled his eyes, "Fine…"

Hinata knocked gently on Neji's door, and was answered by Neji's 'come in.' "Sasuke brought tea Neji nii san!" Hinata said cheerily, "Slave, tea."

Sasuke wordlessly brought in the tea tray, and set it on the table. "Psst…acknowledge him and bow your head!"

"Neji." Sasuke acknowledged, and glared.

"That's Neji sama!" Hinata whispered angrily.

"I still have the west wing to introduce him to today Hinata sama, will you be staying?" Neji asked, sending Sasuke's glare right back at him.

"I think I'll get used to the place myself, Neji…sama." He quickly added when Hinata's glare came shooting his way, 'man that girl can be scary sometimes, he thought. "I have to accompany Hinata to her training today."

"Very well then," Neji smirked at him, he glared back with Sharingan, "You two go ahead, I won't keep you."

"Thank you for your time Neji nii san." Hinata smiled and walked away, "Come slave, there are things to do." Sasuke sighed, just how long will he be stuck here, even the wisest can not tell.

"These bags are for you to carry." Hinata said casually, handing 3 bags to Sasuke, "I volunteered to bring them, ok slave, let's go." Sasuke shrugged and grasped the bags, carrying one on his shoulder and dragging the rest on the ground. "Hey you're damaging the bags dragging them like that!" Hinata complained, "And you're using chakra right? You need to work on building your strength with out chakra," her fingers worked quickly around his arm, and Sasuke felt his strength fade.

"Agh!" Sasuke collapsed as the bag crashed on top of him, "What have you got in there! Bricks?" he struggled up, rubbing his aching shoulder.

"Actually yes, around 45 bricks in each bag, shouldn't be too heavy for you…" Hinata murmured, studying her slave, "I thought you were the top rookie for your year, maybe you're just a weakling after all…"

"With chakra I'm fine, but you had to go and seal them-"

"Quit your whimpering slave." Hinata commanded, handing him a stick, "2 bags on each side and one bag on your head got it?" she placed the stick on his shoulder and one bad on each end, tossing the last bag on to his head with chakra.

"Ugh…" Sasuke winced and the pile of bricks hit his head he stumbled forward, but regained balance at the last minute with chakra.

"I thought I told you not to use chakra!" Hinata pouted, and set to work sealing off the chakra in his legs. Sasuke did his best, and managed to stand up, "Now come on, I'm going to be late!"

"Hell's Princess she is…" Sasuke murmured, but shut his mouth when Hinata turned around.

Step.

Stumble.

"Owwww……"

Meanwhile…

"Isn't she a perfect little angel?" Hiashi sighed dreamily from the balcony, watching his daughter force 3 bags of bricks on Sasuke, "that's my good lil girl." He wiped a teary eye, and smiled like never before.

"Can't…go on…" Sasuke fell, for the 16th time that day, and again, the bags of bricks fell down with him, crashing on to his head. "Can't I just drag them?"

Hinata frowned, "well…"

"Please?" Sasuke sighed, and put on his most pitiful face yet.

"No!" Hinata decided, "Now hurry up!" she walked ahead a few steps, and turned to look back, Sasuke stayed in the same spot.

"I can't move…" Sasuke groaned…

"You're no use to me that way…sigh…" Hinata stared, "Fine, but you have to train with me, now come along slave!" she turned and walked into the woods.

Sasuke made progress, slow progress, but progress nonetheless, "How far are we?" he asked, "This thing's heavy…"

"We can go up that hill…or we can walk around it…" Hinata pondered, crossing her arms, she took a look at Sasuke who looked like he's about to die, "Guess we should go around it…for your sake."

15 minutes later

Sasuke stared…there was an even higher hill here... 'Did she do this just to torture me?' he thought.

"Oops…I forgot there was another one here…" Hinata played the innocent, "oh well! Let's go up this one!" she climbed easily over the hill, graceful and fast, her face appeared on the top, "Come on! Hurry up slave, or I'll leave without you!"

"Oh, that would be a tragedy." Sasuke mumbled, "Easy to day for a girl without 3 tons of bricks on her back!" he took one careful step…and stumbled back onto the pile of bricks. "Ok, plan C." Sasuke mumbled, and tied one bag to one end of the stick, using what strength he has left, he throws the bag of bricks over the hill.

"Hey look!" Hinata pointed to the bag of bricks flying through the sky, drawing Kiba and Shino's attention, "Maybe he's starting to get smarter!"

"Wow, turns out the monkey can learn." Kiba added, "Akamaru!" the (big) dog ran towards his master, "Go carry that bag of bricks to the place behind that hill." Akamaru obeyed, ran over, picked up the bag gently in his mouth, and trotted over a hill.

"He'll sure have fun retrieving that." Hinata smiled.

"Oh hell…" Sasuke grumbled, "How did I get it that far?"

"Sensei can't come today, so we have to train by ourselves." Kiba explained, "But with Sasuke here, it can't be that bad.

"Well I brought the bricks, we can work on our chakra control while splitting them!" Hinata suggested, Kiba and Shino nodded, with an evil smile.

"I'm uncomfortable with this tree stump…" Hinata murmured, "Slave! Come over here!"

Sasuke limped over, "What?"

"Kneel down." Hinata commanded, Sasuke rolled his eyes, and did as he was told, she placed the brick on his head, "Perfect height!" Hinata exclaimed, "Now just stay still while I split this thing open."

Sasuke can't help but tremble, 'Split this thing open? Does she mean the brick or my head?"

"Gotta warn you though!" Hinata smiled while gathering chakra into her palm, "My control is miserable at best."

"Gee, I feel sooooooo much better." Sasuke gritted his teeth. Veins creeped around Hinata's eyes, her hand flew down, Sasuke closed his eyes and gulped.

Crack

The brick split apart, and fell beside him on the ground. Sasuke opened his eyes, and sighed, "I live."

"That was awesome!" Hinata complimented, "Let's do another one!" she patted Sasuke on the head. "Come on slave!" she placed another brick upon his head, "This brick's a thick one, I'll have to use more chakra."

"Oh, great…"

Author's Notes: lol poor Sasuke, wow i've never had this much reviews before! guess you never know, worse tortures will come, i garentee it, next chapt will be funnier, if this isn't funny already, anyway, hoped you enjoyed it!


	3. Punishment

Chapter 3 Punishment

Disclaimer: No i don't own Sasuke BUT I OWN ALLLL HIS TORTURES! So does Kagetori but still!

* * *

Sasuke sat on his straw mattress, bandaging the cuts and bruises he had earned throughout the day with a very bored Hinata watching him. He sighed, this little princess is going to put him through hell…wait…didn't he clear that up with his brain already?

Flashback

Sasuke was kneeling on the ground, but instead of worrying over his head (that will momentarily be split open), he decided that it will be much more relaxing to imagine how he will torture and eventually kill Hyuuga Hinata when this is all over.

This is his plan. 'Okay, somehow I will get us both sent on a mission to this island…while we're near the island I will 'accidentally' knock her into the ocean and pretend to not know while rowing away. Then I will pretend to be the good guy and help her, give her some food…in the middle of the night chase her around with a butcher knife…yup…that would work well…I would need some helpers…dogs! The wonderfully vicious dogs that I will somehow find will do the job. Let's see…next I'll plan a trap with spikes…tie a knife to a sapling's branch… (poor sapling but whatever…) and the sapling's branch with the knife will whip her in the face…good, good…then he will chase her to the edge of a cliff and make her jump into shark infested waters, of course then the shark will eat her and he would have his revenge, easy as pie!'

Sasuke grinned evilly as these thoughts swarmed his head. Blood… Hinata's blood…dripping off the teeth of the great white shark that tore her apart…he could just see it. The priceless expression of fear splattered across her face…

"Slave! Quit grinning!" Hinata ordered, "I'm bored!"

"I see that." Sasuke replied, his voice sparkling with hatred, his mind once again filling with the image of her blood, tainting the crimson sea, drawing more sharks to feed on her remains…

"You know what? I have a job for you!" Hinata declared.

"What?" Sasuke fumed, this will not end…will it?

"It'll be fun…for me anyways." Hinata raised a finger to her lips, "It's a very special job!"

"I'm asking what the hell it is!" Sasuke yelled…no longer able to contain his temper as the images of her death faded with her threats of a 'special' job.

"I'll give you a list…" Hinata said, quickly scribbling on a piece of paper, "You will need to buy these for me…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Buying something…that can't be too bad…"

"…and you will find them…HERE!" Hinata said, thrusting the list into Sasuke's face.

'Okay…let's see' Sasuke thought '…she wants me to buy…deodorant…that's not too bad…bras… (what the!) Panties… (WHAT?) pads…(what are those?)and…uhhh…the shop is called…ummm…Lady's…Lingerie. WHAT THE is THAT!'

"I'm not going there…and I'm not buying this…this…girl stuff." Sasuke crumpled the list in his hand and tossed it to the side, his face red with anger.

"Kusari-chan!" Hinata called, "my slave isn't obeying me!" The snow leopard trapped Sasuke under his with a mighty leap, and growled, his saliva landing on Sasuke's face and shirt. "Listen slave," Hinata stood up, clearly not amused with Sasuke's disobedience, "you either do this, or I'll hand you over to Black ops, where they'll lock you up, and you will never see sunshine, me and the real sunshine, (Hinata means sunshine) ever again. How you will get your revenge then I don't know…and I don't care enough to ask. "So…make your decision."

"Hai, Hinata-sama."

"Alright!" Hinata exclaimed, totally different from before, "Now go! You have 20 seconds, I'm timing you!"

"What the-!" Sasuke got up and started running the moment Kusari got off, "Damn that… (I don't like swears, use your imagination)" Sasuke swore as he walked to the shop called Lady's Lingerie's shop, "I hope the sharks are hungry…"

"Oh…my…INO!" Sakura screamed, "It's….INO!"

Ino calmly walked towards the pink haired kunoichi, holding a pair of panties, "What?" she asked, annoyed that Sakura disturbed her while she shopped, "What's the big deal Sa-" Ino turns and saw…the Konoha heartthrob…walking into the shop. "Holy…wake me up right now…"

Ino dashed for the cashier, but Sakura was quicker, grabbing the mic, the two girls shouted, "ATTENTION ALL UCHIHA FAN GIRLS! SASUKE IS IN THE HOUSE!"

"Oh crap…" Sasuke stood still, watching the swarm of rabid fan girls running towards him, "Yay."

He was pushed onto the floor, with fangirls piling on top of him, literally, "Can't…breath…" GASP! 'Ewww…! Some of the perfume they wear these days…ughhh...' Struggling out of the hands of the fangirls, Sasuke desperately used his head for ideas, 'Gotta…use…substitution jutsu…' and that was exactly when the list got pushed into his face.

_PS: Under no circumstances are you to use the substitution jutsu._

Sasuke groaned as hands pulled on his shirt, "Sasuke! Buy me bras and panties too! Please!" A brown eyed girl curled her arms around his neck, "Come on…"

"WTF! I don't even know you!" Sasuke yelled, "THAT'S IT! GET OFF OF ME!" Sasuke pulled a kunai from his pouch and held it to his throat, "Take one step closer…and I'll kill myself…" he threatened to a bunch of teary eyed girls.

"Well, well, what have we here?" a familiar voice taunted, "Uchiha Sasuke in the Lingerie's shop. Come on now, be a man, the girls wanna have some fun after all…" Sasuke sloooowly turned around, and gasped…there, staring at him, in the face, was the snake woman…the one even Kakashi was afraid of…Mitarashi, Anko. Anko removed the kunai from his grip, "There now, no need to go to extreme heights. The newspaper would be disappointed, after all, there hasn't been a title as exciting as this in a long, long time." Anko pushed him into the arms of the fangirls (did I mention they were rabid?) and sat on a stool, "Ahh…" She closed her eyes, her thoughts drowned in Sasuke's agonizing screams, "I can just see it…Sasuke was sited today at the Women's Lingerie's, could the village heartthrob really be a pervert?"

'I get a sense that Hinata would love this…' Sasuke thought as 6 girls sat on top of him. Using his chakra, he stood up, grabbed 2 pairs of bras, panties, and pads, and ran towards the cashier, "Here's the note, keep the change, bye!"

He grabbed the stuff and started running, but the cashier caught his waist in a powerful grip. "Not yet!" she grinned, and pulled back her mask to reveal Sakura's face, "I haven't had my turn yet."

"Sakura…let me go…for old times sake." Sasuke half begged, while his mind seriously considered about putting Sakura on the same boat as Hinata, the teeth of the great white shark…so soothing…so bloody. A fangirl's excited scream came around the corner, jolting Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Come on Sasuke…" Sakura grinned evilly, "Ino's Genjutsu won't hold up much longer." The point that surprised Sasuke was that, Haruno Sakura actually said all this to him in a sing-song voice, despite the friendship they had while they were Gennins, and all the hardship they had endured together!

Sasuke decided to have one last try, "Sakura, if you don't let me go, I'll have to use force."

"And then I'll hand you over to Black ops, where they'll lock you up, and you will never see daylight again. How you will get your revenge then I don't know…and I don't care enough to ask. So…make your decision."

Sasuke groaned, 'Does everyone know that line?' "Okay, okay." He stood up, gave Sakura a quick peck on the cheek, and ran out of the shop yelling, "I DIDN"T MEAN IT!"

"Ino's getting her turn next time!" Sakura yelled from behind, but that only made Sasuke run faster…and faster…and faster…and into the Hyuuga Mansion…and faster…until he fell in front of Hinata's door, half dead.

"Hey, Slave!" Hinata opened the door happily, picked up the bag, and slammed the door back into Sasuke's face, humming and happy as she went. Sasuke, looking up into the hard, wooden door, opened it, and dragged himself inside, so glad that he was still alive and paid no attention to Hinata's behavior, no matter how much it killed him.

"Slave…" Hinata's faced drooped, "You forgot the change…"

Now he cares, "What's your problem! I almost got RAPED and all you care about is the stupid CHANGE?" he kneeled at the foot of her magnificent bed and exclaimed, "Don't you even care about your own slave!"

"Now that I think about it…" Hinata continued to go through the stuff, giving no hint that she heard him, "you have great taste in women under clothing, are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"How can you say that so CALMLY?" Sasuke almost cried, "They almost took my LIFE down there!"

Hinata thought for a while, then a smile appeared on her face, "You've done well slave, so I'm going to give you a reward! Most slaves, (guys anyways) do anything to get this chance!" she gave an innocent smile to Sasuke, who thought, that maybe, impossible as it seems, something good is going to happen to him. "You can be my bath assistant along with my maids!" Hinata announced, "Isn't that great?"

"What's so GREAT about that!" Sasuke falls down onto the carpet, banging his fist on the ground, "Why me…why!"

Hinata looked puzzled, "What's wrong, it's the most relaxing job yet! Or do you want me to change my mind, after all, even though you have great taste, you did buy the wrong kind, I could send you back to buy the right ones…"

Neji poked his head through the door, "Hinata-sama, something 'interesting' is on the news, surprisingly because it's in the afternoon."

Hinata removed her gaze from the almost dead Sasuke, "Please toss it here Neji nii-san." She answered with a warm smile, "thank you."

Neji tossed the newspaper to Hinata, "I'll be going now."

Hinata flipped to the headlines, and there, in bold letters…

**Uchiha Sasuke was sited today at the Women's Lingeries. Could the village heartthrob really be a pervert?**

Mitarashi Anko and 46 girl witnesses, when asked, claimed that it was true that UCHIHA SASUKE was in the Lady's Lingerie's that afternoon, which was followed by a fight saying that Sasuke was theirs...

"He even kissed me!" Haruno Sakura has stated, with Ino in the background taking a picture that's posted on page 2…

Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah…if you see him, laugh and tell him he should read Icha Icha Paradise like his sensei!

"Wow, Mr. Popular." Hinata stated and tossed the paper to Sasuke, who took one look at it and groaned, seriously wanting to die, despite the fact that his clan would never rest in peace. "Well, get ready! I'll be taking a bath soon, the things you'll need I have already written on that sheet of paper." Hinata sighed happily and pointed to the table, "7:30p.m sharp! Don't be late!"

* * *

Author's Notes: It will be appropriet! just review and i will update! i update by a weekly basis usually :D seeya next chapt! i love this by the way


	4. Reward

Chapter 4 "Reward"

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke, but I need more tortures for him…

* * *

Sasuke glared at his list, 'Maybe I can sneak some piranhas into her bathtub…' he thought, 'Or maybe some incredible deadly vipers…' he wiped the thoughts from his mind, and concentrated, after all, where would he find creatures like that?

After staring at his list for another 30 seconds, Sasuke decided to wear his shorts and a robe over top of that, the problem was…

"How do you put on this thing!" Sasuke moaned, stressfully tying the sash at his waist, he flopped on to his straw mattress, (ow.) "Why are these things so stressful to put on?" he pitied himself, once the great Sasuke Uchiha, who made the girls drool and the guys scared, is now the pitiful slave of the weakest kunoichi in the village, maybe the world.

A small girl entered Hinata's room, "Sasuke…Hinata-sama's calling." She stated, and giggled as Kusari the snow leopard nuzzled her hand playfully. She petted him on the head and turned back to Sasuke, who didn't give the slightest hint that he had heard her. "Slave! Hurry up, Hinata-sama does not like to be kept waiting, even I'm in a higher status than you, so you better listen to what I say!"

Sasuke clenched his fists, desperate to find the inner peace that he had felt only weeks ago, before it was regrettably torn away and he found himself stuck in the Hyuuga Palace where he would find his doom. "I don't know how to put on a kimono." He admitted to the girl, 'man I'm getting soft…usually I would've killed her, but…I am a slave.'

The girl frowned, her white eyes digging into him, "Kimono is Hyuuga family's traditional clothing, I've never met a slave who didn't know how to put on a kimono. You must be on of the dumb ones."

Sasuke sat up from his straw mattress, "You should quit wearing that yukata, take fashion advice from Haruno Sakura if you have to."

"Stand up straight!" the girl commanded, her hands on her hips and her eyes teary, blaming Sasuke for his offense. Sasuke of course, took no notice whatsoever.

"I obey only Hinata, that's the condition here, and that's my punishment, I don't have to listen to a word you say." Sasuke replied, 'gee if this keeps up, I might miss my 'reward' that'll be great…'

"Well I have a note!" the girl exclaimed triumphantly, "By Hinata-sama herself! Here by stating that if you do not obey my requests from now till midnight you will be sent to serve Haruno Sakura for a day!" Sasuke jumped, and immediately stood upright, after all, he know what Sakura would do to him. Smirking, the girl stepped forward and began helping him with his kimono.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he didn't like people messing with his clothes, or, more specifically, he didn't like girls messing with his clothes. He was perfectly able to put on clothes by himself, and when girls like this one started messing with him, he just felt uncomfortable. Buy hey, it's either this girl helping him put on a kimono or Sakura helping him take OFF his clothes. After a chain of thought, he decided that the girl helping him put a kimono on is not so bad after all.

"There you go! Now go to Hinata-sama." The girl finished tying the sash and went to Kusari, and they both walked out of the door. Silently, Sasuke followed them, sighing as he went, to another torture, laid out perfectly in his dark life.

"There you are slave!" Hinata chirped happily, "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up!" she was wearing a white bath robe that perfectly matched her eyes, the girl with Kusari at her left and another girl at her right. Sasuke also noticed some big eyed men servants who were cleaning the place.

"This is Yuzuki and Ayame." Hinata gestured to the girl that helped him with his kimono, Yuzuki, and then to the other girl on her right, Ayame. Turning to the men slaves, she commanded, "You guys can leave now."

As they walked by, one of them nudged him gently and whispered in his ear, "What ever did you do to get this honor? Tell me your secret to wooing Hinata-sama's heart, please!" Sasuke raised his eyebrow and the guy walked away, 'O-okay…' he thought, 'Perverted Hyuuga slaves…Old perverted Hyuuga slaves…'

"Ahem…" Hinata sent him a look, and he turned his attention towards her, she stepped in front of her marble bathtub the water inside was hot and steamy, covered elegantly by bright red rose petals. Hinata stuck her arms to her side and waited.

"Do you need a doctor to examine you before you go in or something?" Sasuke questioned, clueless and blind to his situation.

Hinata twitched, and turned her head around to give him a smirk, "No, I mean undress me, come on, hurry up!"

"Ummm…excuse me but…I'm a guy." Sasuke whimpered, "And uhh… I doubt I should be here…" He backed away slowly towards the door, "Besides," he laughed nervously, "can't let the toilet go unwashed!"

He turned to run, and found himself a pair of big, scary, amber eyes. "Okay then…" He turned away from the door, "Good kitty…if you insist…" he carefully backed away, Hinata giggled as Sasuke tripped, landing face down on the ground. Yuzuki and Ayame giggled with pleasure, and even Kusari purred in pure delight. "You guys are so mean to me." Sasuke got up and stepped towards Hinata, gulping as he went, as if that can save his life.

Hinata smirked evilly and stepped towards the edge of the pool of hot steaming water, and stretched out her arms. Starting at the neck of her bath robe, Sasuke started to peel away the cloth with trembling fingers, revealing her pale skin underneath.

SPLASH

"OW!"

Sasuke shouted as he landed in the pool of boiling water, Kusari purring, innocent as an angel by Hinata's side. Yuzuki and Ayame gasped in surprise, and Hinata burst out laughing. "That was hilarious!" Hinata managed to get out, "Good job Kusari chan, Slave, thank you for your corporation."

Sasuke climbed out of the marble tub, covered in hot water and rose petals. "I hate you…I hate you all…you have no idea how much I hate you…" he mumbled, his eyes sparkling with the red of Sharingan.

"Aww…" Hinata frowned, "Now look at what you did! You made my bath water dirty! You know what that means…change it." Hinata straightened her bath robe and sat on a stool, leaning on a elegant wood table, "With this cup." Her delicate fingers held up and tea cup, daring Sasuke to disobey.

Sasuke fell for it, "No way."

"Fine, use this then." Hinata put the teacup down and took the cap off the teapot, "Well?"

"I'll take the cup." Sasuke mumbled , snatched the cup from the table, and walked away.

"No!" Hinata commanded, and Sasuke slowly turned around, "You can't walk, skip!" she pointed to his feet, suppressing a laugh.

"SKIP!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Skip." Hinata confirmed, "You know, like one of those happy girls in a flower field." A smile appeared on her face and she urged him to do it, "Come on! I've always wanted to see an Uchiha skip!" Sasuke began to protest, but Hinata cut him off with a warning glare.

"Fine…" Sasuke took the cup, skipped to the pool, scooped a cup full of water, and skipped out of the room, pouring the water out, skipping back inside, and getting more water. 'Some reward, this is my most severe punishment yet!' he thought, 'but this devil's princess…better do what she says…'

approximately 2 hours later

Sasuke skipped towards the tub, and poured the last cup of water inside. He was falling forward, again into the boiling hot water, but this time, Kusari tugged on his kimono, and he fell backwards. Hitting his head on the hard marble floor, he didn't care, he was done, and that was that. With that happy thought, he fainted.

"Hinata-sama!" Yuzuki exclaimed, "I'd love to see him do it again!"

"So would I Yuzuki.' Hinata sighed, "but we must think of the environment, can't waste too much water over one man. She stepped gracefully towards the hot pool, ignoring Sasuke's dying body, dropped out of her bath robe, and sank into the warm waters of the marble tub. "Ahhh…" she sighed, "This is life."

"Hinata-sama, should the slave do something else during your bath? We would be happy to give him something to do." Yuzuki and Ayame asked in unison.

"Nah it's okay, he can have a rest, you girls got what I asked?" Hinata asked.

"Yup!" Yuzuki answered, while Ayame took out the piece she had been working on, a picture of Sasuke, skipping on the green marble floor, carrying a cup full of water in his hand.

"Send that to the newspaper." Hinata smiled, "I know, I can't wait for digital cameras to be invented too." Yuzuki and Ayame smiled sweetly, and ran out of the room, leaving Hinata alone with Kusari and Sasuke's unconscious body. "This is going to be such a surprise for Sasuke." Hinata giggled, and completely submerged under water.

1 hour later

Hinata stepped out of her bathtub and got dressed in her proper yukata, "Neji nii san!" she called. Neji appeared into the room in a puff of smoke, "Help me drag slave up to my room please Neji nii san?" Hinata asked gently.

"Of course." Neji replied, and dragged Sasuke by the collar, up the 7 flight of stairs, into the door, and onto his straw mattress.

"You can go report the results to Tsunade sama now." Hinata said, stepping into the room. Neji bowed to Hinata, and disappeared.

"Slave…" Hinata pinched Sasuke's cheek, when he didn't wake, she placed her self by his ear and shouted, "SLAVE!"

"Ahh!" Sasuke woke with a jolt, "Geez what was that for?" then, noting his surroundings, he calmed down, "Wait…it's over?" he asked.

"Yup!"

"And why do I feel like I've been dragged up 7 flights of stairs by Neji?"

"Cause he dragged you up 7 flights of stairs!" Hinata answered cherrily, "He's strong isn't he Slave? You really should go thank him sometime, I would never have bothered dragging you up all those flights of stairs by myself, you're lucky Neji nii san's around, don't you think?"

Curses came to Sasuke's throat, but he swallowed them, why? Obviously, he didn't want more punishment, "So…you expect me to show my face in public… how again?" he asked.

"Good!" Hinata patted him on the head, ruffling his raven hair, "You've learned to be more civilized! Maybe this punishment is working!" She smiled, "It was a 3 day trial, to see if it works, but you've passed the test, now you have to stay here until the Hokage decides when it's necessary for you to leave the Hyuuga home, I'm sure happy, aren't you happy?"

"What? You mean if I didn't behave for those three days they would've put me somewhere else!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Hinata nodded, "Of course! Neji nii san just went to report to the Hokage about your excelent progress!" she rummaged in her pocket, and pulled out a copy of Ayame's drawing, "I sent this to the newspaper, good looking don't you think?" she giggled, holding out the piece of paper to Sasuke.

Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Well, at least now maybe not all of the girls would want to rape me." He sighed.

Hinata looked at him sweetly, batting her long eyelashes, he knew that look all too well, "What else do you want?" he asked, hopeless and weary with the grief, angry at himself, the Hyuugas, and most of all, Tsunade. "Tell me what you want, I'll get it."

"Yogurt,"

"And?"

"Soup,"

"…and?"

"Jello,"

"……and?"

"Strawberries,"

"………and?"

"Sushi,"

"…………and?"

"Sausage,"

"……………and?"

"a copy of the newspaper of you in the Lingerie's shop."

Sasuke went downstairs to get the stuff, he just couldn't stay in the room anymore.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Okay guys, ummm...i've noticed the reviews dropped from 18 (first chapt) to 9 (third chapt) so i have a question, DOES MY STORY SUCK ALREADY? if it does, come out and say so, i don't mind flames, as long as they're reasonable. Also, if this story were to go on, i'll need more ideas, so become Hinata and come up with some tortures for Sasuke!

PLZ REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Sasuke woke at five o clock in the morning, pulled on his black Uchiha shirt and shorts, and went quietly out the door to prepare tea. He wouldn't say he was getting used to the Hyuuga life, but it's been 2 weeks, and he found out that, as long as he controls his temper, the Hyuuga princess won't be able to find any reasons to torture him…that badly. 

He felt something furry against his leg, looking down, Sasuke found the Kusari staring at him. He pulled open the fridge door, and set the snow leopard's breakfast in front of the couch, then went back to his tea when a knock came against the door.

"Hi Sasuke!"

"Dobe."

Naruto's face sagged, "Yes…Kakashi sensei thought that…since you haven't trained with us for a while…you should come out for some fresh air, not that I volunteered to fetch you, but he thought you might not want to see Sakura." His blue eyes rolled to the top, Sasuke glared, recalling the "shop" incident.

"I have to serve the little witch, I can't go anywhere." Sasuke replied.

Just then, Hinata walked in, "N-na-narut-to…kun…." Faint. Sasuke's arm went out immediately and caught Hinata by the waist.

"Now look what you did!" Sasuke exclaimed, "I bet she blames me for letting her faint while she actually has a chance to talk to you!" sighing, he pushes Hinata back on her feet.

"…?" Naruto said, clueless. "She can come with you, you know, and we can all train together!"

'Great, now Naruto gets to split bricks on my head.' Sasuke thought, 'I'm sure Hinata would want to share her "greatest brick stand in the world."'

"That's a GREAT idea!!" Hinata exclaims, suddenly wide awake and happy, "Naruto kun can take me shopping!"

"Yay." Sasuke cheered enthusiastically. (not)

"Sure!" Naruto answers, "Wait…is this…like a date?"

Hinata's head was about to fly off nodding. Sasuke sighed, the formula and answer already inside his intelligent brain. Shopping with Hinata and Naruto, equals, Drawing attention equals laughed at equals humiliation equals release of anger by murdering the village, yup, he was the smart little boy with all the equations.

"Slave, picnic basket!" Hinata ordered.

"Wha?" Sasuke replied

"Bedside chest, drawer 3," Hinata explained, "hurry up and go get it."

Sasuke found the chest quite easily, and held the basket lightly in his hand. The little princess had this all planned out, he wouldn't be surprised if she waited for this all her life. After all, he bet that Sakura probably waited all her life to go on a picnic with him, not that it was ever happening, of course.

"Down!" was her next command.

Sasuke stared, "Excuse me?"

Hinata cocked her head one way, "Naruto and I are going to ride something to our date right? You can be the horse." With her hands on her hips, Sasuke again seriously wondered what he had done wrong in his last life to deserve this. Well, he could get out of this…but it'll be a first time. Looking over to Naruto, Sasuke furiously signaled with his eyes, clearly saying that if Naruto don't put an end to this madness this instant, he would die, at the hand of our beloved Uchiha of course.

"Hinata…?" Naruto smiled, gulping, Sasuke wasn't surprised. He probably had never seen this side of the gentle, shy, stuttering Hinata. "Can't we just walk?" Sasuke cast Naruto a look, one that he understood, "I mean, walking is much more romantic than riding on Sasuke these days, and um, we don't' want people seeing us riding on a perverted guy on the newspaper do we?"

"Good point…" Hinata put a finger to her lips, "Very good point…SLAVE!! Carry the bags."

"Hai, Hinata sama…" Sasuke replied tiredly, "The tea?"

"Heat it up when we get back."

"Okay." Sasuke sighed, and grabbed the basket. If he was right, and he was never wrong, this could turn disastrous. Hinata's different…vicious, now, and looking at his clueless teammate, he almost felt sorry for him.

Almost, not quite.

He wondered why Hinata was so…vicious, before he became her slave, she was distant, different. Even when he first met her, she had been the shy, hidden, invisible girl, not to mention the only one who didn't have a crush on him. He was almost fond of her company, if her overprotective brother didn't stick around so much all the time, sure he was annoyed that she's always so weak, but hearing about her bravery in the Chuunin Exams did convince him that to defeat Itachi, maybe he needed something other than strength. Now, she scared him, he had tried to ask her, many times why she had changed, every time she interrupted him by giving him more chores, so he gave up. Except…now he had a hope, if she tortured him, then maybe, it's time to strike back.

This date had been the perfect chance.

"So…Hinata…what made you-" Naruto started.

"Grapes?' Hinata asked, then stuck her fork into one of the grapes and forced it into Naruto's mouth. Sasuke was getting quite tired of this, how he tried, and how he failed. While Hinata is clearly not going to give up her secret, he's working his brains out, if, just if he can get the secret to Hinata's behavior, he could be spending the rest of his life in paradise, and waiting on him hand and foot, would be the Hyuuga Princess. Ahh…how he dreamed of that life…

"_Ahhh!!"_

Sasuke jerked out of his thoughts at the scream, and ran towards Naruto, "What happened?"

"Hinata…tripped…and…fell." Naruto stuttered. His face was pale, and he was terrified, he was trembling all over! Sasuke wondered why he could've been scared, then stopped. He didn't want to go there, not at all.

"Well what are you waiting for!" Sasuke exclaimed, "She's going to kill me for not catching her!" with that, he sprinted down the hill with half of him wondering why he bothers, he never helped a girl before, especially not just a little bump. He blamed it on the anxiety to slip away from punishment.

"Ow…" Hinata slowly sat up and opened her eyes, then stared at the Sasuke running down the hill, "S-sas-suke kun?" Springing up from her sitting position, Hinata took 2 giant steps backwards, 'Oh no! Why is Sasuke running towards me? What should I do? What happened?"

Sasuke also stopped, "Wait…did Hinata just…stutter?" he took another step forward, Yes…something happened…yes…all he has to do is push her down the hill once a day and she would be at his command!

"S-sasuke kun…" Hinata stuttered, then, her eyes strayed to the other figure beside Sasuke, "N-nar-ruto kun!!"

"Don't faint." Sasuke commanded.

"O-okay…"

"What?"

"Eh?" Hinata looked up, "I-I said…o-okay…" looking around, she asked again, "W-why are we at the p-park?" she glanced at Naruto briefly, 'a-and why w-with Na-n-nar-"

"Naruto." Sasuke finished for her.

"Y-yes…"

Naruto suspiciously glanced at Sasuske, "I think something's wrong with Hinata…"

"No, there's nothing wrong with Hinata, everything's PERFECT! 3" he hugged Hinata warmly, "Yes…it's a dream come true…"

"S-sa-sasuk-ke k-kun???" Hinata choked, 'Oh-no! I'm being hugged…by Sasuke, in front of NARUTO!!!' Her frantic gaze shot for help before Sasuke finally let go, "S-sasuk-ke kun?"

Sasuke was planning, now, since Hinata is completely under his command, he could do anything he wants with her, right? "Hinata…this morning you were a different person, Naruto came to visit and you dragged him out for a picnic, that's why we're here, now that we're done, we can go home right?" He can see that Hinata wanted to stay, desperately, to share a real picnic with Naruto, and that's exactly what's not going to happen!

"A-ano…o-ok-okay…"

"See you dobe!" Sasuke chirped happily.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted, his hands on his hips. "Something weird is going on around here…" He walked towards Sasuke and Hinata, and looked straight into Hinata's wide, terrified eyes. He placed his hand on her forehead, "No sign of a fever…"

Sasuke was getting annoyed, he was about to have a day with his own slave! He couldn't let Naruto ruin it. "She's fine dobe." He pulled Naruto's hand off and turned to Hinata with a piercing look, "Aren't you fine?"

"Uh-umm… ye-yes…I'm f-fine."

"See? She's fine, now we're going HOME." Sasuke blew a raspberry at Naruto, wow, the Hyuuga house really changed him. But whatever, he got a whole entire slave! Grabbing Hinata's wrist, he pulled her up the hill, out of the park, on to the street, and all the way home.

"Hinata!" Neji called out the moment they entered the door, "You haven't seen your father today, and he's looking all over for you." He glanced at Sasuke, still holding Hinata's wrist, "hey, slave, let go of her wrist." He commanded coldly.

Sasuke dropped Hinata's wrist. Unwillingly. Why? Even the wisest cannot tell.

"U-umm…ye-yes… I'll go see f-father." Hinata stuttered, keeping here eyes fixed on the ground, "S-sasuk-ke kun can…umm..w-wait for me i-in my r-ro-om." She ran off into the house without a second glance at either of them, and after a brief staring contest, the two boys returned to their rooms as well.

Sasuke sat on Hinata's bed and planned. Hinata can never order him around again, all the tortures that she has forced upon him, he shall return with interest. At last…he shall have his revenge, and his heart will finally be at peace. With the Hyuuga Heiress at his command, he will only have to plot the death of Hiashi, and the world shall be his! "Muhahahahaha!!!!!"

"What?" Hinata asked, stepping into the room, "And slave! Get off my bed!"

Sasuke jumped off the bed.

Hinata had her hands on her hips, and Kusari by her side. She had a steely look in her eyes, one that sent shivers down Sasuke's spine as she studied him carefully. "So. What. Got. Into. You?" she asked.

Sasuke gulped, "Nothing!"

"You separated Naruto and mine date." She hissed.

Sasuke laughed nervously. What is with this girl? Whatever it is, one thing was certain.

Punishment...was in order.

* * *

Author's Notes: I am very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very sry for the delay! But i had a lot to do, i am so sry!!! plz give me the support you have been giving me all along and i will do my best on the next update! 

this chapt's kind of rushed, but i promise the next one will be better!!!!!


End file.
